Trap Door
by Apocalyptic X-Terminator
Summary: The author looks at one of her reviews, "What happened in the trap door between Miku and Kaito?". She smirks. Do you really want to know? Fine, let's do this! ONESHOT! MikuxKaito and LenxRin. Very rushed.


**So, I told my fellow readers that I'd write a story about Rin and Len plus Kaito and Miku. Here's what happened in the trap door. **

**Hope it satisfies! **

**;) **

* * *

**Couple: KaitoxMiku**

THUMP!

2 figures fall down to a hard floor. The small door above them closes, leaving them in complete darkness. The girl curses and the boy stands up looking at his surroundings. The girl, Miku, pats her skirt down and stands up.

"Geez that Andy, She didn't even clean this place, and she says she wants to give us alone time! Shouldn't she at least give us some pillows so we could sit comfortably?" Miku stopped and looked around and found no Kaito. She called out, "Kaito!"

He heard a distant "Over here!" and sauntered to where the sound was coming from.

"What are you doing over here?"

"I found a light switch!"

She suddenly saw light, and blinked a few times getting accustomed to it.

"Nice how'd you find it?"

"Oh, sometimes at night I want ice cream, so I sneak into the kitchen and search the refrigerator so I can get ice cream from the freezer, so I've gotten used to the dark"

"That's good" She patted his head like an owner does to a puppy

Miku found it cute as she imagined Kaito with a dog's tail and ears.

_Kawaii (cute) . . . . _

She finally stopped when she realized what she was doing,

"Uh . . . .Sorry" Miku averted her eyes.

"No it's okay" He smiled, though Miku could see the faint blush on his cheeks. It's a mystery to why Miku likes Kaito. Kaito is childish, a total ice-cream addict, and isn't mature AT ALL. You'd think she'd like a guy that's cool and sophisticated, mature, and handsome. Miku started liking him ever since they made their first song together. She found him sweet and gentle, kind, friendly and his childish nature made Miku feel like she was safe. Not like other hormonal teenagers.

Kaito had liked Miku when they met. Although he started to fall for her over time. But who wouldn't? Miku was positive, beautiful, caring, had a bubbly personality, and when she smiled she seemed to be shining. And she was very interesting, since she loved leeks. He finally got his courage to say,

"Do you . . . um . . . .like me?"

"O-of course I do"

"No. I mean, like, like-like me"

"That's why! I said Yes! I love you"

Miku felt nervous. Yes, nervous. In all her years, she never felt THIS nervous. She never had stage-fright or had any trouble with any questions her fans asked. If she had a crush, she would say it out boldly, So why? Because she had actually fallen in love. She felt if he rejected her, she might even quit singing, she might not recover from the heartbreak, that even all the leeks in the world might not even bring out a smile ever again. When she heard a meek, "Me too" she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming relief and happiness. He felt the same way! Of course he said it also in 'VocaTalk' but it was different when she was 100% sure. Her feelings overcame her that she leaped at Kaito and hugged him. Kaito surprised yet pleased, wrapped his arms around her waist, and hugged her back. After a few moments of peaceful silence. She let go and grabbed his hand, saying,

"Let's get out of here"

Kaito in response nodded and squeezed her hand back.

* * *

**Couple: RinxLen**

Two figures fall down and the small door above closes. The figures stand up simultaneously, and look around.

"Is there a light switch here?"

"Don't know, but I don't want to go far, we might get lost"

"Pfft! Get lost? This place is probably the basement, I doubt we'd get lost"

Len grabbed a lighter from his pocket and lit a match. The 'basement' looked spacious and right in front of them was a maze.

"Do you really think that this is the 'basement' now?" Len asked.

"Nope. But who'd put a freaking MAZE in the 'basement'?!"

"Andy. That's who" They looked at each other and both nodded. Of course, Andy was a total weirdo and if you actually met her you really wouldn't be surprised how common this was.

"Anyways, where'd you find the lighter and match?"

"Um . . . . .I borrowed them from Dell"

She looked at him, arching her brow.

"Fine, I took it without permission"

"No way. You're going to face Dell's wrath, and take note, it WON'T be pretty"

"How you know?"

"I once, in the middle of his smoking, grabbed his cigarette, he chased me, and when I slowed down, he grabbed me and was about to beat me, when Haku came in, and scolded him"

Len sighed. Of course, things have consequences. But, he just wanted to have some fun, so while Dell was out and had his room unlocked, he decided to grab his lighter wanting to see his outraged face knowing it'd be wonderful entertainment especially since he's always serious.

Rin looked at Len's worried face, and thought, _I shouldn't have told him that, but I HAD to warn him, if I didn't then it'd just be mean. _

Len looked at Rin.

Rin.

The center of his life.

The reason why he is still part of the Vocaloid.

Although Miku has a bubbly personality, Rin has a cheerful one. She has different expressions, and smiles every time, that even though they are together he still feels that Rin still has something up her sleeve, and he wants to see every part of Rin. She sometimes could take away the awkward moments with just a smile, and then it would all go back to a normal conversation. But even so, she has her flaws, but Len loves every one of them. Her short temper, which when angered she could turn into a beast that could rival Meiko's drunken rage. The way she worries about her flat chest with a pout, which makes her look even cuter. And how when confused, she has a small frown and determined eyes. You could say that Len was obsessed over Rin, but we could call that Love as well, right?

She felt his eyes on her face, blushed, and looked away.

Len.

Len was the calmer of the two.

He was smart, and when she didn't understand something he only smiled and explained it to her the most easiest way possible. He rarely got irritated, well, at her, but at others he could complain to as long as he wanted. She found it cute how he blushed which really did make him seem more like a shota, as some people called it, even though he refused it. And even though he was much better, she sometimes felt kind of guilty how she got pampered a lot, and even called her 'my princess', in front of everyone.(That's probably the inspiration for Servant of Evil) Yet his tender gaze and soft smile made her worries go away, her anger simmer down, and her heart skip a beat or two. Many of the Vocaloids say he, 'tamed the lion', 'lion' referring to Rin. Although Rin was kind of wild, Len also had a dark side, that when out, he could turn into a sadist, and NOBODY wants to see that.(Well, maybe, except Tei)

Rin had sometimes felt surges of jealousy, when one of his fans gets too close, or a female Vocaloid starts flirting and having more physical contact than necessary. Although she didn't want to admit this to Len, after all what if he thought she was selfish and left her? She couldn't possibly live like that. Len was like a part of her life, half to be exact. If he wasn't there she would feel incomplete and hate herself for it. Being more gutsy than Len, she thought she could say those simple three words, but it turned out much harder when she had to say it face-to-face. Now, Andy gave her a chance. She had to swallow all that nervousness down and say it. After all, what if this was her last chance? She had to. But, she was afraid of rejection. Afraid that if she confessed, it would not go back to normal and he would drift away. She felt like a coward.

_I will do it! This is my last chance to tell him! I have a plan now. I will confess and if he rejects me, I will act like it's a joke, and hold in my tears. Let's just hope that my words don't betray my face. Or else he'll get suspicious and ask me. And I don't have a plan for THAT_, she thought.

She inhaled and exhaled.

_Here I go_

" Len . . . "

At the sound of her voice he looked at her questioningly.

_It's now or never_

"Len . . . I have actually . . . um . . . .l-l-l-l . . . . . um, let me start again"

Ugh! I can't even do it right! But who wouldn't be embarrassed? I'm the kind of girl who doesn't express her feelings well, and all that. Never mind, I should keep going.

"Um . . . .I have. . . . . really . . . . l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l . . . . "

_Let's get this over with!_

"LOVED YOU!" I covered my mouth, surprised. I-I said it! YAY! I feel like throwing confetti around or making a banner saying, 'I FINALLY CONFESSED TO LEN" that sort of thing. I finally got to get my feelings through. I got to say them again. Declare them so he doesn't think he heard wrong.

"Len Kagamine I love you. I love you, and I know you do not feel the same way back but I hope we could still be partners and stay as friends and even though it hurts me I wouldn't like you to leave me, since it'd be much more painful if you weren't there with me, or if you ignored me, So I hope you don't hat-"

"RIN!"

The small blonde stopped her chatter and looked at her mirror image, surprised.

_He yelled. Is he really mad at me?_

"Rin . . ." She felt arms wrap around her and felt her heart beating.

"I . . . would never hate you". She squeezed him, hugging him back. Relief spreading through her.

_He doesn't hate me. Even though he doesn't feel-_

Rin's thoughts were interrupted as he looked at her with a gaze she never saw. Relief, happiness, and something else she couldn't describe.

"Rin I love you also. I always did."

The whole atmosphere,

turned cold all of a sudden.

_WHAT!?_

Her face was full of shock.

And then she laughed hysterically.

_I'm so relieved! Yet, I don't know what to do now. I planned what I would do if he rejected me, but not what if he felt the same thing, I didn't want to get too full of myself. Unless it's a trick? No. Len wouldn't lie to me about something serious, he knows that I'm very sensitive at these kinds of matters. I wonder . . . why am I still laughing?!_

She felt like choking and tears fell from her cheeks. Len frowned. And felt anger rise through him.

"Rin! Is this some kind of joke to you?! Do you really take my feelings for granted?!"

She stopped laughing after hearing his words. Rin looked at his hurt face. She wiped her cheeks.

Rin smiled. "You've misunderstood. I wouldn't joke about these things!"

Len asked, "Then why were you laughing?"

She grinned from ear to ear, "I had mixed feelings. I felt happy and surprised all at once and I had planned on you rejecting me, I never thought you felt the same, since you never show it. But I'm happy you feel the same way"

"Rin, I always show you how I feel! I always smile at you and do a bunch of things I wouldn't do for others! You are really dense. You are the one who doesn't show her feelings easily."

"I'M NOT DENSE!" Rin gritted her teeth.

Rin, to Len, looked like a little kitten hissing.

He hugged her again and she melted into his arms. When they were finally over, Len kissed her cheeks. Rin blushed.

They held hands and Rin sighed. Finally saying,

"Well, let's get out of this maze"

He squeezed her hands in response, and they disappeared into the darkness.

**It took a lot of effort to do, for me, since I had writer's block and all that junk. I also did a bit of 3rd point of view (I think). This was . . . . horrible. I keep rushing my stories! I think I need help!**

**Rin: Um . . . . I have a question.**

**Yes?**

**Rin: How did you get this, wait, were you taping us?!**

**Duh. Of course. I didn't make this stuff up, you know.**

**Rin: I know. I was there. Second, how did the fire not extinguish?**

**Len: That was easy. I found a prop and with that the fire stayed longer. Did you not notice?**

**Rin: No. The memory is a bit hazy.**

**Len: How could you forget such a special day in our lives.**

**Rin: Don't worry. I could just read this, and then remember.**

***Len pouts***

**Miku: Ehem! I have a question too.**

**What is it?**

**Miku: Why was our part so short!?**

**Oh, that? Because you guys are naturally a great couple so it was really easy. With Len and Rin, they sometimes have these big arguments, and all. And I didn't want such stuff happening. You and Kaito don't fight much.**

**Miku: Oh. Okay. Then I'll be going now.**

**Oh! Me too! Anyways, THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW, GIVE ADVICE, AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF! C= BYE!**

**ANGIE OUT! Xb**


End file.
